


Save me When I Fall?

by leedxehwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, For the sake of this please pretend they are childhood friends, Friends to Lovers, Kinda?, M/M, im back, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedxehwi/pseuds/leedxehwi
Summary: Youngmin's been there every time Donghyun has needed it. So when he does it again, Donghyun wants to properly thank him.





	Save me When I Fall?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda back? If anyone is reading the Brand New Family story, I have an idea for the next chapter so that will probably be my next update!!  
> The releases of anything MXM or Brandnewboys has triggered this. I've also had a kinda writer's block...? So I have a few unfinished stories from when I lost motivation. 
> 
> This isn't an amazing work, I appreciate anyone who has clicked on this! (There are things in this story which aren't true, please ignore) Hopefully I'll be back with some more writing! Happy Reading :)

_Youngmin- 10_

_Donghyun- 7_

The bright giggles of innocent children echoed around the playground, the youngsters running through the grass, laughing and yelling as they chased after one another. “Hyung! Catch me if you can!!!” Donghyun yelled out at his friend, turning and immediately skipping and running away from the said one. A shrill “Hey!” could be heard as Donghyun ran, as fast as his little legs could take him, giggling and laughing away from the elder boy. Donghyun looked back, adrenaline rushing through his body as he turned to look behind him, trying to spot his chaser. His foot caught onto a branch, flinging himself forward rapidly. Donghyun let out a scream as he landed in a ditch, the dirt coating his knees and palms as he pushed himself onto his bottom.

“Donghyun! Are you ok?” He looked up, spotting his friend looking worriedly at him.

“I’m fine Youngmin-hyung.” Donghyun replied, dusting off his hands. Youngmin sighed; stepping into the ditch Youngmin patted at Donghyun’s knees and hands, inspecting the younger for any injuries.

“Oh no, Donghyun you’re bleeding on your knee!” Youngmin gasped. Donghyun pouted at the elder.

“I’m sorry I got hurt again.” Youngmin shook his head.

“It needs to be cleaned, come on let’s go.” Pulling Donghyun to his feet, Youngmin help guide the younger boy to where their parents were seated.

“Thanks Youngmin-hyung.” Donghyun whispered.

“Be more careful next time.”

 

 

_Youngmin- 18_

_Donghyun- 15_

Youngmin looked out of the window from his seat in the library, he was having his study session and he had been distracted by the soccer game occurring outside his window. His eyes trailed a familiar figure running across the huge field, the bright smile on his face brighter than anything Youngmin had seen before. The sounds of other classmate’s cheers could be heard through the glass windows as Donghyun’s team scored again, and Youngmin could swear he could hear Donghyun’s laughter through the glass.

The referee’s whistle blew again, signalling the start of the second half of the match. Youngmin rested his head ontop his wrist, his homework abandoned on the table next to him; his attention was fully focused on the PE class happening outside. He followed Donghyun as he ran between players and he could feel himself holding his breath when Donghyun was within shooting range. A member of the opposing team was running directly at Donghyun, his eyes completely trained on the ball, while attempting to steal the ball he had tripped Donghyun in the process and in a split second, Donghyun had fallen onto the field. Youngmin shot up, shocked, he could feel the glares of the librarian at the loud screech of his chair as he dashed out of the library.

Youngmin didn’t stop running until he reached the field; his only thoughts were in concerns of Donghyun. He rounded the corner, reaching the scene of the accident, as Donghyun’s classmates crowded worriedly around Donghyun. “Donghyun! Are you ok?” Youngmin yelled, pushing past the other students and crouching down next to Donghyun. “I’m fine Youngmin-hyung.” He replied, grimacing at the pain shooting through his leg. Youngmin sighed, eyebrows furrowing together as he pulling Donghyun to his feet, Youngmin threw Donghyun’s arm around his shoulder, helping the younger limp to the nurse’s office.

“You need to be more careful next time.” Youngmin chided as the pair continued into the building.

“Thanks for being there again, Youngmin-hyung… Wait hyung, don’t you have classes?” Youngmin turned and poked Donghyun’s forehead.

 “I had a study session, that’s how I knew you were injured.” Youngmin retorted.

“Oh…Thanks again hyung!!” 

“Ya Donghyun you’re still hurt. Thank me when you get at least a band aid.”

 

 

_Youngmin- 23_

_Donghyun- 20_

Donghyun ran through the corridors, checking the numbers on the doors. Youngmin trailed behind the younger, checking his timetable. They were in Lecture Hall 3. Youngmin looked up at the sight of Donghyun darting through doorways ahead of him in the corridor and sighed.

“Hey Donghyun, we’re in Lecture Hall 3!” Youngmin yelled out.

“Oh ok!”

Donghyun sat up attentively when their lecturer entered the hall. This was the only class in which they both took together; this being one of the only lectures for music majors. Donghyun’s full attention was on the lecturer, explaining different modulations and composing techniques which could be useful while Youngmin jotted them down.

It didn’t feel like long before the bell sounded to indicate the end of the lecture. Youngmin slipped his notebook back into his backpack, pulling out his timetable to find where his next lecture was. Donghyun, on the other hand who had made no notes had immediately thrown his backpack over his shoulder, leaving for the door. Donghyun turned, flashing Youngmin a quick smile and a wave, his foot hitting the corner of the table, the weight of his boy toppling over, Youngmin’s face of shock and horror the last saw before landing with a crash beside the table. Youngmin let out a loud gasp, dropping his bag, immediately appearing beside Donghyun.

“Oh my gosh are you ok?” Youngmin asked, pulling Donghyun up into a seated position.

“I’m fine, hyung.” Donghyun replied, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

Youngmin sighed, ruffling the top of Donghyun’s head, his eyes sparkling fondly; “You’re too clumsy for your own good.”

Donghyun pouted, picking up his bag. “Hyung~~ Thank you for worrying.”

Youngmin waved his hand back in recognition as he walked to his next class, missing the slight blush spreading across Donghyun’s face.

 

 

_Youngmin- 25_

_Donghyun- 22_

“Hey hyung, do you want to watch a movie with me?” Donghyun asked as soon as he spotted Youngmin coming out of the university grounds. Youngmin jerked up his head in response, spotting the familiar face in the crowd of students. “Hey.” Youngmin responded, matching in step with him.

“Hyung, I have two tickets for a movie, do you want to watch it with me?” Donghyun asked, tilting his head. Youngmin raised an eyebrow at the request. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” He responded, continuing on his way out of the university grounds. Donghyun stopped in his path, a large smile creeping onto his face. “Yes!!” he shouted, throwing his first up into the air in excitement, oblivious to the glances he received from those around him.

 

So here Youngmin stood, leaning against the wall outside the cinemas waiting for Donghyun to turn up. The movie was set to air in 10 minutes and Youngmin had had no idea where the younger could possibly be. Fishing out his phone from his pocket, he was just about to press on his contact number before a loud “Hyung!” could be heard from the distance. He looked up, pocketing his phone again as he saw Donghyun running towards him.

“Sorry hyung, I was caught up in traffic on the bus.” Donghyun explained as he stopped right next to Youngmin, puffing from the running. Youngmin’s eyes softened, ruffling Donghyun’s hair he assured that he was fine.

“Let’s go then.” Donghyun flashed his eye smile, interlacing his fingers with Youngmin as he excited lead the pair to the theatre, missing Youngmin’s bright blush as he trailed behind.

Youngmin didn’t know if he paid more attention to Donghyun or the movie. Donghyun had opted to keep their hands locked, leaning across the armrest between their seats and huddling close to Youngmin. Donghyun’s hair tickled Youngmin’s exposed neck as he cuddled even closer towards Youngmin during one of the scenes. Youngmin could feel his heart speed up at the contact, internally cringing at Donghyun’s romantic movie choice; next time Youngmin should definitely pick the movie.

The pair walked out of the cinema, Donghyun’s hand snuggly within Youngmin’s pocket, their arms linked, commenting casually about the movie. Youngmin could see the bright sparkle within Donghyun’s eyes as he recalled his favourite parts of the movie, ranting on animatedly almost as if he forgot Youngmin had watched the exact film with him just 2 minutes ago. Youngmin, however, could not keep the smile off his face as he stared attentively at the younger, not listening but observing the other.

 

Youngmin stared at his worn out sneakers as he matched his footsteps with Donghyun’s. The pair were now silently walking along the busy street. Youngmin could feel the occasional touch of Donghyun’s arm against his as they continued in utter silence. Donghyun’s sudden yelp cut through the silence, tripping over a pebble on the pavement. Youngmin’s pupils widened in shock as his arm distinctively extended, quickly pulling Donghyun into a tight hug, preventing his fall. Donghyun sharply inhaled, a pink tinge spreading across his face as he stared into Youngmin’s shaking pupils, realising the position they were in.

“You’re so clumsy Donghyun” Youngmin finally spoke, releasing the younger as he felt his ears heat up.

“Thanks hyung. You’re always saving me when I fall.” Donghyun murmured as he settled back onto his feet. He lifted his eyes slightly to observe Youngmin and a shy smile spread across his face at the blushing boy, cheeks mirroring his own. Donghyun, picking up some of his courage, threaded his hands through Youngmin’s again, pulling the elder into another embrace. He tilted his head upwards, his breath ghosting across Youngmin’s cheeks as he pressed a quick kiss against them. Shifting to rest his chin upon Youngmin’s shoulder, Donghyun whispered into Youngmin’s ears, “I’m not very good with words, but can you save me every time I fall?”

Donghyun pulled back slightly, his arms still around Youngmin’s neck as he observed Youngmin, shyly avoiding eye contact, his ears obviously pink and embarrassed. Giggling slightly, Donghyun nuzzled back into the crook of Youngmin’s neck as he felt the stronger pull of Youngmin’s arm around his waist.

Youngmin turned, pressing his lips against Donghyun’s ear lightly, his breath tickling Donghyun as he struggled to remain still.

 

“Saranghandei, Donghyunnie”

Donghyun felt the blush travel up the back of his neck in response.


End file.
